Ellie
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: "Were you having sex with Rachel upstairs just before I came home from school?" "Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?"


**This is my first one shot so be nice. **

* * *

"Noah?" His sister turned to look at him as she took one of her earbuds out of her ear. She was sitting at the kitchen table doing her maths homework while she listened to her iPod. Every so often she'd take an earbud out and look at her brother to ask him a question because she was stuck on her homework or something.

"Yes, El?" Puck turned to stare at her from where he was emptying pasta into a saucepan for his and Ellie's tea. Their mum would be back late so he was going to be looking after her until she came home. Puck's sister was 9 years old. She was a lot like her brother in many ways and he wouldn't ever admit it but he loved her to pieces.

"Were you having sex with Rachel upstairs just before I came home from school?" She asked as she nibbled at the end of her pen which she did because she knew the habit annoyed Puck. But he didn't notice the fact she was chewing her pen because he was too busy staring at her. Open mouthed. He had no idea she even knew what sex was (fuck she was only 9 years old for God's sake. She shouldn't know what that is until she's fifty. Or later) but out of all the girl's she knew she'd thought it was Rachel. Rachel crazy ass Berry.

Puck wasn't a terrible brother or anything. He didn't usually bring girls back home. Usually they went to her house. Or did it in some public bathroom. It's just occasionally here was the only place possible. And this time he'd really needed to get some. He hadn't had a decent fuck in 4 days now. This time he'd brought home some cheerio. She was one of the slutty types so it wasn't hard. She wasn't the best but she was alright. And she didn't get attatched. Her name was Kelly or Kara or Kate. Something that started with a K.

"What?" He asked after he'd finally got control back over his body after the shock wore off.

"Did you have sex? With Rachel?" She said it very slowly this time to make sure he understood.

"Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?" His eyes were still slightly wider than usual but the shock had nearly drained away.

"God, Noah," She rolled her eyes and he felt slightly proud to see her doing so, "It's not that difficult. Did you or did you not?"

"Rachel?" He asked again. Still not quite grasping the concept.

"Noah," She told him in an agitated voice, "Don't be silly. You know what I asked. Stop repeating it."

"No I didn't," He answered her.

"Well who did you have sex with?" She was raising her eyebrows.

"Some girl you don't know," Puck shrugged one shoulder.

"Oh. Why didn't you have sex with Rachel?" Ellie asked and Puck was sure that if she said sex one more time his eyes would pop out of the sockets.

"Because it's _Rachel_," He said as if that was a perfectly reasonable explanation, "Why would you think I'd have sex with her anyway?"

"I just assumed that she was your girlfriend," His sister shrugged and turned back to her homework.

"You know what we said about assuming," He told Ellie and she rolled her eyes.

"It makes an ass of you and me. Yeah I know, whatever," She said, not looking up.

"Why would she be my girlfriend?" He asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Because you talk about her all the time. You've mentioned her 17 times already today and all the conversations were completely unrelated to her," His sister informed him.

"No I haven't," He scoffed, "Name one time."

"Well at breakfast we were talking about how I'd have to walk home today from school and you changed the subject to talk about Rachel because 'she always walks to school'," His sister said and she was shaking her head, "How am I younger than him?" She muttured to herself. He ignored the last comment event though he'd heard it.

"Okay I've mentioned her once," He crossed his arms. She put her pen on the table and swivelled in his seat to look at him.

"And you mentioned her when you were driving me to school, you've mentioned her loads of times in the last hour. You said-" She was ticking the times off on her fingers before he interrupted her.

"Whatever," He scowled at her and turned away.

"Just telling you," She smirked. Pleased with herself.

"I might of mentioned her a couple of times. But I'm not like fucking in love with her or anything," He mumbled to himself.

"Keep telling yourself that," His sister giggled.

* * *

They were at temple the next day. He was holding his sister's hand because otherswise she'd run off to tell the little boy in her class that her 'big brother Noahybear' still wet the bed. Because Lima was a small town and even telling a 9 year old boy it would quickly spread. She was trying to pull away when Rachel was walking past. Ellie stopped struggling and looked up at her brother. She had a smirk on her face and she was elbowing him (fuck it hurt).

"Stop it, Ellie," He hissed at her. He was glaring at her and she started to giggle. Rachel walked over to them both smiling.

"Hello Noah, Ellie," Rachel smiled at them.

"Hi Rach," Ellie let go of her brother's hand to hug the other girl.

"Hey," Puck muttered and Rachel laughed.

"It's nice to see you too," She grinned.

"Sorry, so you done much over the weekend?" Puck asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Not really. I'm looking after my cousins tonight. Yesterday I had my dance class and we visted my grandparents," Rachel told him, "You?"

"Just looked after Ellie," Puck nodded and shot Ellie another glare because she kept stamping on his foot.

"Unluckily for me," Ellie commented and Rachel laughed before glancing over at her 2 dads. Her daddy was waving her over.

"It was wonderful seeing you both but I need to go and talk to daddy," She started to walk away from them both.

"See you at school," Puck smiled at her.

"See you then," She called over her shoulder.

"Tell her idiot," His sister was whispering to him but he just scowled at her, "Don't be such a coward."

He told himself he only did it because he hated to be a coward but that wasn't true, "Rach?"

"Yes?" She turned back to look at them both.

"I... Um... Want to... Like..." He started as he scuffed the toe of his shoe on the pavement.

"Would I want to, what?" She prompted.

"Go out with him sometime. He loves you Rach," Ellie told her. Rachel laughed.

"That'd be lovely. Noah. Thank you," Then she turned and walked away.

"Thanks a lot," Puck whispered to his sister with the scowl back on his face.

"You're such a wimp," She rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

* * *

**Nice reviews please. Thanks xx**


End file.
